Cactus Juice Pong
by Matt Guthrie
Summary: We've all seen how Sokka is on cactus juice. But what about everyone else? T for safety. There might-no-there WILL be some OOC thanks to the cactus juice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi girls/guys! Welcome to my next comedy project! The title is pretty self-explanatory; the characters play perhaps the world's best-known drinking game with cactus juice. **

**If I end up re-reading the story five years down the road, I'll probably be cringing the whole time. I'm not taking this project too seriously; it's simply for humor. Most, if not all, of the chapters will be really short, too. **

**I do not own anything. I hope you all enjoy this. I think you will. **

Chapter 1

Katara happily walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se. She had forgotten how nice the place had become as of late, with the rings of the city abolished and the Dai Li no longer bullying the populace. Taking a drink of water from the canteen she was carrying, she arrived outside the house she shared with her friends and opened the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks and spat out the water in her mouth in surprise. Sokka had set up a table right in the middle of the building, and had apparently invited Suki, Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee to the place. Aang and Toph were also gathered around the table, helping to rearrange what looked suspiciously like drinking vessels made from severed bits of cactus. Upon closer inspection, Katara realized that they were filled with juice. Cactus juice, to be exact.

"Sokka, what the hell?!" She demanded.

Sokka jumped up in alarm and grabbed his club, then realized that it was his sister. "Oh, hi Katara. We're just setting up a little game of cactus juice pong."

Katara blinked. "Well stop it. I don't know what this cactus juice pong is, but whatever it is, I know it's a bad idea."

"It's just a game, Sugar Queen," Toph replied dismissively. "Relax."

"How does it work?" Katara asked.

"It's simple," Sokka replied, "Two teams try to throw a small ball across the table into one of these cups of cactus juice. If they succeed, the other team has to drink all the juice from whatever cup the ball landed in. That cup is then set aside. The first team to eliminate all the other team's cups wins." He paused. "At least, these are the rules we agreed on. Bending isn't allowed in this, by the way."

"Sokka, this is probably the dumbest idea you've ever come up with."

"I didn't make this up," Sokka protested, "I heard about it from some random people. And I'm just going to be the referee."

Katara sighed in resignation. "Well, as long as you're not actually playing."

"Are you?" Aang asked, "We need one more person for our team."

"No thanks," Katara replied, "I've seen my brother shortly after he drank the stuff, and I'd rather not end up like that."

"So who's going to be our fourth team member?" Suki asked, "It's just me, Toph, and Aang against Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko." She scrunched her eyebrows. "Why's Zuko with them, anyway?"

"It's because he was bad earlier, and I thought Katara was going to play," Sokka replied, "But I think I know a guy who might balance things out."

* * *

"Okay, remind me again why I'm here. Someone? Please?"

Sokka had heard that Haru was visiting Ba Sing Se, and had left the house to get him. An hour later, they both arrived.

"We need you as a fourth player in this game called cactus juice pong," Sokka replied, "You remember the rules I told you on the way here?"

"Yeah, I remember now. What's the harm?" He frowned. "And more importantly, why couldn't you or Katara be the fourth player on Aang's team?"

"Katara doesn't want to play, and I've had bizarre experiences with cactus juice that I would rather not reenact. I'm just being a referee. I'm also just curious to see how everyone else will react to cactus juice."

Haru merely shrugged. "Just remember that if I become incredibly annoying under the influence of that stuff, you're the one who dragged me into this in the first place."

"I'll remember that." Sokka then turned his attention to all eight of the players. "Alright, who's ready?" All eight said that they were. "Okay then, Aang, Toph, Suki, and Haru will go to the left side of the table. Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai to the right."

Azula smirked confidently. "You will never rise from the ashes of your impending humiliation, Avatar!" She said to Aang.

"Oh we'll see about that!"

Katara sat down in a chair and buried her face in one of her hands. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi girls/guys! Sorry I'm late. I was distracted with other things, and a bit lazy. But now I've gotten back to this project, hence the next chapter. **

**Note: These chapters will be very short. Unlike with my other projects, I'm deemphasizing the technical aspect of the writing and focusing on the entertainment factor. I'm trying to make you guys laugh, not provoke thoughts or feels. **

**I don't own anything here. Mike and Bryan do. **

Chapter 2

Ty Lee went first for the Fire Nation team, missing one of the cups by a narrow margin. Suki went first for Team Avatar, deliberately bouncing the ball so that it would bounce halfway across the table. It never hit the table again, instead landing in the back center cup in the Fire Nation team's cluster.

"Okay, that's one point for Team Avatar!" Sokka announced enthusiastically, "Team Fire Nation needs to pick somebody do drink the juice in that cup now."

Azula turned to her older brother. "Zuko, you do it."

"Huh? Why me?"

"It's quite simple. You're larger than the three of us, so you should be able to handle more without totally humiliating the royal family."

"Well if you don't want me to make a fool out of the family, then why don't you have Mai or Ty Lee do it? I mean, Ty Lee's the one who missed just a few seconds ago. I thought you'd punish her by making her drink it."

"Zuzu, I'm the leader of this team. If you don't drink it like I told you, I'll…"

"Fine! Give me the cup already!"

Zuko snatched it from Azula's hand and drank it. Almost instantly, his eyes began to dilate, and his head started shaking uncontrollably. Mai and Ty Lee looked on in concern.

"Zuzu?" Azula asked experimentally.

Zuko was not listening to her, however. His eyes were fixed on what everybody else thought was Momo, Aang's pet lemur. In Zuko's eyes, however, it was a gold star. A very shiny gold star that he had been missing for a long time.

"HONOR!" He bellowed.

He excitedly ran up to his honor, which started to bounce away from him and out the door. And to his dismay, it traveled as quickly as he did.

"Honor, come back! Honor!"

He ran out the door along with Momo, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Haru ran over to it and closed it, giving Sokka a somewhat frightened look. "Were you like this when you were on cactus juice in the desert?"

"I didn't chase things wildly if that's what you're wondering. However, I think worshipping a mushroom cloud and thinking I was in the middle of the ocean is a lot more random than this."

"You had more than Zuko did," Katara pointed out.

"True."

* * *

No matter how fast Zuko ran, he could not catch up with his honor. Although they were about the same speed, it seemed to be pulling away from him as he kept bumping into random pedestrians. He remained oblivious to those people wondering about the sanity of the idiot chasing a lemur through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko chased his honor into an alley, and climbed a ladder to get on the roof when his honor clambered onto it. However, when it got to the other side of the roof, it did not just jump down. It started to fly away.

"You can't fly from me, honor!" Zuko bellowed, "I've had cactus juice today, and cactus juice gives you-" He jumped off and thought he was flying. "WINGS!" He drew the word out as if there were a thousand N's in it.

He was jarred back to his senses when he landed in a wheelbarrow full of hay. His honor was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, maybe it doesn't do that!"


End file.
